Para que el mundo lo vea
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: A Sherlock le gusta sostener la mano de John en público.


**Dis: Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni espero ganar nada con esto.**  
 **Este fic es el segundo del mini-reto "el amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" el reto de hoy era "Tomados de la mano".**  
 **Este fic es solo un pequeño oneshot de: A Sherlock le gusta pensar que está por encima de las apariencias sociales pero en serio le gusta que el mundo sepa que John es su novio.**  
 **Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sherlock trata de fingir que no le importa lo que el resto del mundo piensa de él, que está por sobre esa clase de idioteces, como ser aceptado, tener amigos o sentirse amado. Por un tiempo de hecho lo logra.

Oculta el hecho de que no soporta el silencio con pequeños recitales de violín a las tres de la mañana, oculta su decepción con el vacío del refrigerador al guardar en él cosas que ninguna persona funcional jamás pensaría en poner cerca de la comida y oculta el saber que todos en un rango general de dos metros a él lo desprecian al apuntarles todas las razones por las cuales él debería despreciarlos a ellos.

Entonces John aparece en su vida. El epitome de la regularidad humana, envuelto en suaves suéteres de lana, con necesidades como dormir, comer y tener interacción social constante, siempre preocupado de lo que es o no políticamente correcto, dispuesto a proteger a sus seres queridos, poniendo la seguridad de otros por encima de la suya y siempre frunciendo el ceño ante las excentricidades a las que Sherlock ya se ha acomodado, pero sin involucrarse mucho ni mucho menos tratarlo como si no fuera humano por dichas excentricidades. John no es como los otros, es lo primero que piensa Sherlock cuando conoce al ex soldado.

El primer instinto en Sherlock al encontrarse con alguien tan perfectamente imperfecto como lo es John Watson, es invitarlo a vivir con él, darle su propio sofá, llevarlo a cada uno de sus casos y anunciar a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar, que él, Sherlock Holmes, esa persona que todos en algún punto de sus vidas han rechazado, usado, y descartado. Él es amigo de John Watson.

 _"John Watson". Siempre anunciará el detective durante los primeros meses de su amistad con el doctor, con una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus labios y su espalda erguida en una perfecta línea orgullosa "Es mi amigo"._

Sherlock ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está participando en esos ridículos juegos sociales que él siempre ha odiado.

 _Esta persona es mi amiga así que soy socialmente aceptable, no hay nada malo conmigo porque soy parte de un circulo social, aunque ese círculo solo se limite a mi y mi único amigo de verdad._

Por mucho tiempo Sherlock participa en eso, hasta que todo cambia y de repente John ya no es solo su amigo y los sofás individuales de ambos son reemplazados por el gran sillón de pareja que ninguno de los dos solía usar pero que ahora usan para sentarse, rodilla contra rodilla, una bandeja con galletas y té sostenida entre los dos, tardes en que John lee sus libros de medicina, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Sherlock mientras el detective toca piezas nuevas en su violín, las que escribió en las noches de insomnio con el peso constante del cuerpo de John sobre el suyo.

Para Sherlock es sorprendentemente fácil caer en el rol de pareja, especialmente porque nada cambia mucho, excepto que John se ve más feliz que nunca (más tranquilo), ya no hay citas molestas interrumpiendo sus casos, (a pesar de que el ex soldado se rehúsa a aceptar sus casos como citas de verdad e insiste en que ambos salgan a comer por lo menos una o dos veces al mes), y porque ahora hay mucho más contacto físico.

Besar a John es una experiencia en sí misma. A veces, besos suaves y llenos de amor en perezosas tardes de invierno, rápidos y afectuosos cuando John se despide de él en las mañanas o cuando le entrega cosas en las manos y aprovecha de darle un pequeño beso fugaz, violentos y profundos cuando les golpea la adrenalina de los casos, lánguidos y necesitados antes, durante y después de hacer el amor.

Sherlock no esperaba que besar a su compañero de piso se convirtiera en algo cotidiano, en algo necesario. De la misma forma en que jamás esperó disfrutar sentir el peso de la cabeza de alguien sobre sus pectorales por la mañana, o salir a comer e ir al teatro por diversión, celebrar aniversarios, e invitar sus amigos al departamento para celebrar las fiestas.

Sherlock jamás incita estas cosas, jamás inicia los besos o jamás invita a John a salir (no, si John insiste en no tomar en cuenta sus casos como citas románticas), y jamás le ha dicho a su pareja como para él, su verdadero aniversario es el día en que se encontraron en la morgue y no el día en que decidieron comenzar una relación romántica.

Pero hay cosas que Sherlock comienza, él se despierta dos horas antes que John, y comienza el día besando la frente de su pareja sin que el doctor sospeche de su primer beso del día, se baña y se viste (o a veces no), deja a calentar el agua y espera a que John se despierte y prepare el desayuno de ambos.

Le gusta comprar pequeñas cosas en el departamento, floreros, estatuillas, platos y vasos, el tipo de cosas que construyen una casa compartida (o eso es lo que su madre siempre le ha dicho). A John le gusta comprar azaleas rojas frescas desde un puesto cerca de la clínica, comprar vino para guardar para ocasiones especiales y elegir las marcas de té que van tomar en la semana.

A Sherlock le gusta iniciar el contacto físico en público.

Le gusta vestir a John en su bufanda cuando las calles de Londres son demasiado gélidas para solo estar usando esa delgada chaqueta negra que al doctor tanto le gusta. Le gusta sostener la cabeza del hombre mayor contra su cuello cuando viajan en taxi, y disfruta de compartir su porción de comida con su pareja, ya que al fin y al cabo, él no come mucho y John siempre se ve más contento con un poco de comida extra.

Pero no hay nada que disfrute más que sostener la mano de John en público.

No hay nada como caminar por el Yard, con sus dedos enguantados, entrecruzados con los desnudos dedos de doctor y sonreír galantemente ante las miradas de horror de Sally y la incredulidad de resto de la oficina.

No hay nada mejor que guiar a John por los pasillos de su casa de infancia sin soltarlo por un segundo y atestiguar la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre porque ella siempre supo que alguien terminaría por apreciar a sus hijos.

No hay nada como correr por las calles de la ciudad, temeroso por su vida pero lleno de adrenalina, con el calor de la mano de John en la suya y la certeza de saber que su pareja está a salvo.

No hay nada como caminar de la mano hasta su mesa de siempre en Angelo's mientras el dueño del restaurante les mira con complicidad y les ofrece velas y vino.

No hay nada como caminar entremedio de las masas de gente en la ciudad, hombro a hombro con el hombre que ama y con quien ha decidido pasar el resto de su vida, sacar su mano desde el cómodo espacio de sus bolsillos, acercar sus dedos tentativamente a los de su pareja, rosar las puntas de los dedos con las palmas de las manos de John y lentamente entrecruzar sus dedos con los suyos.

No hay nada como John mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sostiene su mano con más fuerza y le da un leve beso en los labios.


End file.
